


The Dragon and The Sacrifice

by OMGitsgreen



Series: The Tales and Dreams of Dragons [8]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble Series, Gen, Guen was also a badass, Hiryuu shows up, Original Dragon Warriors - Freeform, Original White Dragon, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After all, family had to make sacrifices for each other. And this was a sacrifice that Guen was more than willing to make." The story of the adolescence of Guen, his love and the sacrifice he makes for that love, his courage in the face of adversity, and the desire for a home and family which spans a lifetime. An If The Sky Could Dream Side Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon and The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Guen gave me a lot of trouble, I must admit. For whatever reason I had a very tough time getting into his head and writing him. But after I considered what seemed to be the most important things to him, I was able to get it out easier. In any case, I hope you all enjoy!

_"Thousands of candles can be lighted from a single candle, and the life of the candle will not be shortened. Happiness never decreases by being shared."_  
-Buddha

* * *

It was the kind of village where time never moved, but instead inched along at the syrupy pace of the shadows stretching along the warm grass in the midday sun. The grasses swayed in lazy summer breezes, the water was crisp and clear and brought forth the best of fish, the crops did well some years and failed others but still no one suffered terribly, and nestled next to the mountains a clear sky was the most gorgeous of sights. Nothing changed in that village, everyone knew each other, stood shoulder to shoulder during the harvest, nickered over market prices, and attended each other’s weddings. That was the place where Guen grew up, and the place that was eventually abandoned.

Guen was the second eldest of seven, with his elder brother Kyung leading the pack of dark haired children. Their mother had died in the birthing of their youngest sister, and their father had been a farmer and had tended to the paddies for years, until he fell and became bedridden and eventually passed away. At fifteen Kyung assumed responsibility for the brood of little ones, maintaining the paddies, taking odd jobs, and coming home late every night exhausted. They were barely making it month after month to pay the taxes leveled by the Lord in the area, and anxiety that lay heavy within the air turned their guts every time the tax collectors came to the village because a few coins short and you were given an equal amount of whips.

And Guen had always thought that Kyung was such an adult. He was like the father their own parents could never be. He worked and always made time for them, and was always giving them sweet gifts whenever he could squeeze a few coins from the purse. But Guen, who was five years younger but always mature for his age, didn’t have the mist of childhood innocence shading his vision from the truth. Kyung was tired, his eyes ancient, and his shoulders sagged under the weight of a burden that Guen wished so terribly to lift. And one night, as the little ones slept, Guen awoke to the sound of muffled crying. He sat up, only to see his brother upon the steps. Guen watched silently as his shoulders continued to shake and immediately went to him.

“Kyung? What’s wrong?” Guen asked him, touching his shoulder, and his elder brother tried to smile.

“The tax collectors said that a new rule was put into place by the Lord, Guen. Only married couples can have private paddies and all others will be confiscated. We’ll…we’ll have to sharecrop for the Lord, Guen, and we all know what will happen if we even miss one payment.” Kyung said as his tears softly continued to fall, “All because I can’t afford a bride’s price. I wanted to marry Hana, we…we had already planned but I have been saving up money, only a little at a time, but I don’t have enough yet and I won’t make enough in time for the rule to go into place. I…I won’t be able to save our paddies and then how will I provide for you all?”

“I will take up jobs in the village.” Guen said, “Like I’ve always asked you. I’m sure I’ll be able to help you.”

“No!” Kyung said harshly, “No, I only want your help in the paddies. Guen…I can’t take your childhood away. Not like mine was. Besides…It goes into effect by next month.”

“Kyung...” Guen whispered and his brother gave him a wobbling smile.

“Just…sit here a while with me, Guen.” Kyung said gently, “I don’t want you to feel bad. This is…the sacrifice family must make for one another. In this world, family is the one thing we can never throw away. This paddy has given us and our ancestors our lives, and I will protect it. But…at this moment, I just wish for my brother to sit by me.”

Guen reached over and embraced his elder brother who still cried, and closed his eyes.

Guen knew of only one way to receive a lump sum great enough all at once, a sum that would be equivalent to Hana’s bride price. The army gave it to those who volunteered to be foot soldiers up front in times of the “peace” they were living in, in order to pay insurance to the family for their son’s certain death on the lines. They only accepted sixteen year olds, but Guen was tall and old looking for fourteen and would easily pass. And this way, Guen thought, their family could continue to have the paddy fields which had guaranteed their lives, and for once…once…he could pay his brother Kyung back for all of the things he had ever done to keep their family together, fed, and have a roof over their heads. After all, family had to make sacrifices for each other. And this was a sacrifice that Guen was more than willing to make.

So before dawn even broke, Guen gathered up his things, wrote a note, and began to walk to the nearest city.

* * *

Swollen bodies littered the battle fields as birds of prey circled overhead as the evening sun burned in the sky as red as dying embers. The rot seeped into everything, the smell of death clinging to him so vividly that when he closed his eyes he could see it again and again. The life of the soldier was killing, he had been told to prepare himself as they rushed onto battle and to victory against the enemy. But afterwards as he walked the quiet field soaked with congealing blood, he couldn’t help but fall to his knees and wretch all that was within his stomach.

“Kyung…” He gasped between wrenches of his gut, because how could he ever go home? How could he go home if he reeked so badly of blood? What home would take him? If only he could apologize, but he was sure his brother wouldn’t ever forgive him for what he had done. And that simple despair only added to the sense of dread.

Suddenly footsteps came to his side, and Guen tried to quickly compose himself. But before he could a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder. The man had to have only been a few years older than him, but his eyes were more ancient then the stones by the mountains. Guen attempted to stutter out an apology but the man just shook his head and rubbed Guen’s shoulders.

“What you are going through is normal.” The man told him as he looked out upon the red-streaked sky, “First battles are always difficult. It’s better to get your feeling out now rather than bottle them and let them come out later on.”

“How?” Guen asked him as he tried to rub his eyes, but they kept stinging despite himself. “How will I ever get used to this?”

“Don’t. If you do then you are no longer a human.” The man warned before saying gentler, “But we can cope. Because we know that all who die return to heaven, are reunited with their loved ones and the Gods.” 

“How can Gods exist if such terrible things happen?” Guen asked him emptily, and the other man gave him a smile.

“Because the world is also full of plenty of wonderful things as well.” He said before patting Guen’s back, “But enough talk about heavy tidings. I do have to say I was very impressed with your swordsmanship.”

“You…saw?”

“I’ve taken note during training, and of course during the battle which you survived. You have a lot of talent.” The man said and Guen couldn’t help but sigh.

“Having talent in killing people isn’t something I’m sure I enjoy.”

“I also know that you send almost every coin you make back home, and never waste upon drink or gambling. You are the type of man who deserves to live, and not wallow in this.” He said firmly. “Live, knowing your actions are protecting your fellow brothers.”

“Brothers…?”

“We fight together in arms, for the same cause. Bound by our service to our master. We are all brothers, a family. And we will take care of our own. I promise.” He said as he pulled Guen to his feet, “My name is Ki.”

“Guen.” He said and Ki took his hand in his firm grip.

“It is good to meet you, brother.”

Guen gripped back.

* * *

“You should go back home once you are able to.” Ki told him one day as they practiced their swordsmanship. Guen was growing taller, rougher, and more courageous on the battlefield. But his heart was always warm, he always was the last one to retreat if that meant giving wounded comrades a greater chance to escape. He didn’t do it for the fame and renowned he had begun to receive, when it became common place knowledge that Guen’s instincts never failed and his strength was tried and true in body and heart, but instead because all those men he fought with were his brothers. Brothers like Kyung back home who had lay down so much for him and his own siblings (he still sent back his money every month, still never received answers in response except for the month of his birthday and he had been too afraid to open them. As long as they received the funds, Guen thought, he would be happy)

“I’m needed here.” Guen told him between parries. “Besides, if I left, who would take care of the others?”

“Someone else. Don’t you have a family to go back to?” Ki asked sheathing his sword and Guen rocked back on his heels. That sleepy village flashed across his mind’s eye, the cicada cries, the paddies glinting in the light, a warm smile and laugh from Kyung as Guen served their family dinner. That place and the battle field had nothing in common and needed to remain separate spaces. Guen needed to protect his family from those heartaches he could, and by doing that protect the heart he had left behind.

“No.” Guen said with a sad smile. “It’s better for all of us if I stay and send home my funds. Besides, this has become the life I know. Even if I can’t have my family.”

“You have a family, you idiot.” Ki said, ruffling his hair before saying, “All of us are you brothers. Besides, after a few more years and promotions you’ll have yourself quite a title. You’ll be able to get a wife on that, since your face needs some work.”

Guen gave him a half-hearted punch in the arm, and that was when a messenger called all the soldiers back to the tent. A new King was rising, and it would become their job to aid in his glorious mission.

* * *

Guen’s legend truly began that day on the battle field. At scarcely twenty he almost singlehandedly defeated a squadron of thirty, rallied the troops to push back the invaders, and cut off a valuable communication route which forced the enemy to retreat. He also headed the charge when it came to evacuating the villages which burned. He had been promoted thrice along with his from Ki, and now served in training new troops for battle. All who met Guen spoke amiably of his courage, his gentleness and understanding of the troubles of new troops, and most importantly his great prowess on the battlefield. Guen did not know that his abilities were known by a certain red-haired man he fought under, nor how that man would come to change his life. Guen just followed his orders and fought to secure the reign of a sovereign that paid him well enough.

At some point, however, he realized that those letters he had received and never opened had stopped arriving. For a year, and then two, he ignored the sense of anxiety brewing in his gut until he could finally take it no longer. He approached his general and requested his leave, for the first time in the six years he had been with the army. The General who admired Guen’s work ethic and dedication gave him that time off happily, asking him to return within three months. He was given a horse and supplies, and his troops wished him the best (through their veiled tears and smiles), and a safe and speedy return back home.

And so he made his way back home, until the forests and mountains became so familiar. The heat of summer warming his sun-tanned skin, the cicadas filling the air with their cries, the mountains standing tall through the trees. He came across another village and decided to stop to give his horse water and feed, and while paying a man for some tea at his teashop began an amiable conversation.

“A soldier, huh?” The man asked as Guen poured tea for himself and the owner who gave him a smile and sat opposite of him.

“I have been on the front for many years.” Guen explained, “I finally decided to come home and let my elder brother roast my hide.”

“Ran away then to join the army? The experiences and traveling and the like?” The teashop owner asked, stroking his beard and Guen could help but shake his head.

“Nothing like that. For the funds, so my brother could pay his bride’s price.” Guen told him with a smile. “We lived just beyond the valley.”

Suddenly a shadow fell over the teashop owner’s face.

“Be careful then. One of the towns over there was hit by a landslide some years back. Wiped out a whole village in the night. People mostly call it cursed land, say the cries of the dead can still be heard mourning from under the mud.”

Immediately that pit in his stomach grew larger. He thanked the teashop owner with a tight smile, paid his fee, before quickly gathering his things and grabbing his horse. He took off galloping through the forest paths he had once run as a boy. It couldn’t be, it couldn’t-

There was a break in the trees, and then there was a flat field of brown. Knocked over trees and rocks, the remnants of houses. The village where nothing had ever changed was now simply a memory. Guen walked in a daze to where their own house had been, surely, before falling to his knees. There was nothing but rubble, and surely the bones of those he had loved underneath.

Guen felt his fingers move towards his pack, and pull out the letters. Letter after letter spilling onto the dirt, and Guen frantically tried to collect them all, before his eyes suddenly caught on the words.

_Dear Guen,_

_Hana had our second child, a boy, during the night…_

_It’s warm here as most summers are…_

_We miss you terribly, I’m not mad any longer…_

_Come home, Guen. Please._

“I’m coming home, Kyung.” Guen whispered, pressing his palm flat against the ground. “Don’t worry…soon…soon brother, I’ll…I’ll be home with you…”

* * *

He lay on the battle field, spent, muddy, his eyes stinging from the rain. The wound in his side spilling his lifeblood upon the dirt, his sword rested limply in an open hand. Had they won? Lost? Guen didn’t know any longer, he wasn’t sure that he cared. Battle for the sake of battle meant nothing to him, after all. The money he earned given away to others. He had nothing left, but when he closed his eyes he could still see that village that time had forgotten, that had been swept away and now only lived on within him.

The sun had just begun to peak out from the clouds, the light pearly and illuminating the dark, broken world that Guen lived in. He had lived a good life, but he missed his family, feeling the ache where their deaths had torn through him and left him incomplete. At least, he thought, he would be able to see them again soon.

Guen looked to the sky, and that was when the parting clouds revealed a White Dragon.

* * *

“A Dragon…Warrior?” Guen asked as he laboriously sat up, clutching his wounded side.

“I’ve watched your valor upon the battlefield, bared witness to your loyalty to your fellow man. It is someone like you who is worthy of protecting that which the Gods hold dear, King Hiryuu.” The White Dragon explained and Guen could not help but gape.

“So it is as the rumors said…he is a God.” Guen said, unable to believe that red-haired man he had caught glimpses of in camp was actually a divine being.

“This is true, but he is now just as human as you are.”

“But he has been taken captive. We were attempting to go to him but…” Guen motioned to his desolated surroundings.

“I will give you the strength to rescue him and protect him.” The White Dragon explained.

“I do not have any desire for strength.” Guen told the White Dragon, “That was not the reason for which I took up my sword.”

“Then I shall give you what it is you truly desire. This calling will enter you into an eternal brotherhood, one whose purpose you shall forever be bound to by the strength of your love.”

“If…you can give me such a purpose and a family to fight for yet again, then I shall accept your offer willingly. Please, give me your blood and allow me to become a Dragon Warrior.”

And so another story began.


End file.
